Dessert is the Best
by Sharl
Summary: As a colonel, Roy always comes home late, and that makes Ed wonders if he can do something about it.


**Author Notes**: Hiya! This is my third fanfiction on Roy x Ed. I haven't posted anything for almost a year and I'm terribly sorry because of that. Because my final exam is over now, just one more entrance exam for university, and I can get back to my stories again.

Anyway, the idea for this story came to me when my father asked me to make some spaghetti using Agnessi sauce (it's one of the biggest pasta companies, and they also make some ready-to-use sauces, in case you don't know). This story is dedicated to everyone who read it.

Well, I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know whether you liked it or not, by pushing the review button at the bottom of this page. Oh, if you find any grammar mistakes and other stupid mistakes I made, please tell me.

**Disclaimer**: If cheery blossom is going to bloom in Himalaya, that means I own Roy and Ed. It's impossible, right?

**Warnings:** There's a shounen-ai in here, so if that bothers you, please push the back button.

He is late. Again. You know, lately he never comes home on time. I know it is hard to be a colonel. There are many documents waiting to be signed and of course, as a first-class colonel, he ALWAYS signs them immediately after Hawkeye-san places them on his desk. Every time I visit his office to give some reports, his desk is never free of papers. Well, perhaps once or twice but still...

Suddenly the door creaks, indicating someone coming in. I turn my head and see the kuso taisa. Phew! At last! I give him a grin, which he returns with a tired smile. My grin fades a little, realizing how weary my beloved is. He walks over and gives me a soft kiss before hugging me tightly. Roy rumples my hair and then goes straight to our bedroom. Wow, that means he is extremely tired. He is in the process of opening the first few buttons of his heavy cloak when I comes in. God, he looks so exhausted. I quicken my pace and help him to remove his shirts.

"Would you like something to eat?" I ask as I remember that he must have not eaten at all. I know he is tired, but at least he should eat dinner, even if just a little. Shit, I sound like a housewife here, but who the hell care? The only thing that bothers my mind now is my colonel. He MUST eat, and a cup of tea accompanied by some cookies will do...for now.

He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. "I don't think so, I'm really tired," he answers.

I search his eyes and determined that he HAVE to eat. His obsidian eyes don't have their sparks as they used to be and that worries me, really. I shake my head and try to persuade him.

"Even just for a cup of tea and a few cookies?" I suggest. He is just about to reply and opens his mouth, but I beat him with saying, "I insist."

Perhaps he realizes how much I care about him because he finally gives up and nods with a soft, but sleepy smile. He slings his arm around my shoulder and we walk to the kitchen side by side. I open the cupboard while he takes a seat. As I brew the tea, I tear open a cookie box. I pour the now ready-to-serve tea and put it on the table, as well as the cookies. I know Roy is already half-asleep now but I manage to make him drink the tea and eat some cookies.

"You shouldn't do this, you know. You can ask Hawkeye or Havoc to investigate whether Scar is still here or not," I say disapprovingly. My hand finds its way to Roy's cheek and caresses them gently. God, it never tires me to touch his skin, it is so soft, so different compared to his job. He catches my hand and kisses the palm softly while his obsidian eyes look at me, showing regret and dark with tiredness.

"I shouldn't, but I have to. It's my job."

Yeah, I should've known that answer. He is such a good colonel, doing something exactly as he is asked to, or perhaps more. He never leaves any of his jobs undone. I'm pretty sure his motto is: Don't do the job tomorrow if you can do it today. The military is so fortunate to have him as one of its colonels. The East Headquarter is rumored to be the best of all, nearly tying with Central in that matter. And it is all because of him. He is the type of guy every boss wishes for.

And I am such a bad boyfriend.

I mean, MY boyfriend has just come home exhausted, wanting nothing more than a sleep. I know if he is so absorbed in his work, he won't give a damn about his health. I remember he only ate a slice of bread this morning and ate God-knows-what today for lunch. Okay, I know what I have to do now. I will be a good boyfriend. And I mean it. The Fullmetal Alchemist always get what he wants.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, I can do this. Just slice the vegetables, mix them with a thousand island sauce, put some mustard, mayonnaise and olive oil, and it should be done. Hey, even I can chop down food, you know. It's just a matter of using knife...right?

But why can't I cut the bit with same size?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, the salad doesn't go very well, but at least it _is_ edible...or so I hope. Maybe I put too much mustard in it, but I think it is quite good considering it is my first try at cooking.

Now, let's go to spaghetti...Let's see: _First, boil the spaghetti until it was smooth and soft._ Okay, where is the pot?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Winry, how do you turn on the stove?"

"Wait Ed, are you going to cook?"

sweat dropped "Well...I thought it won't hurt to give it a try."

"Err...Alright then, so you turn the knob to the right, clockwise, and you should have a nice-warm-little-fire then."

"Thanks!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Turn the knob to the right, it doesn't seem so hard. _I make my way back to the kitchen and stand behind the stove. I turn the knob exactly like how Winry instructed on the phone...wait, where is the nice little fire?

_Turn the knob to the right_, I have done that already you stupid stove! Make some fire will you?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aha!" I shout triumphantly as I find one of Roy's spare gloves. Well, since the stupid stove won't make the stupid fire, then I will make my own nice-warm-little-fire. Lucky I have the Flame Alchemist as a boyfriend. Free fire available whenever you want to, just need to find his gloves...

Anyway, let's give these gloves a try, shall we?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alright, now I have some fire, and the spaghetti was already smooth and soft. The next step is: _Pour some Agnesi sauce to a pan and reheat it for a little while. After two or three minutes, pour the sauce on your spaghetti and it is ready to be served._

Hey! That is really simple!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phew, they are finished at last. My first homemade dishes: Salad and spaghetti. Simple yet delicious, aren't they? Anyway, Roy should be coming home soon and the table is ready. I just hoped he won't come home later than usual.

Perhaps Kami-sama hears my prayer, because a second later I hear the front door being opened. I make my way there and see my dearest Roy standing in front of the closed door, trying to remove both of his shoes at the same time. He puts his shoes in the shelf and gives me a-not-so-tired smile. A good sign! Then he hugs me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'm hungry, do you want to get some pizza delivered?" he asks me while we head towards the kitchen. I don't answer him but instead I run off and turn on the kitchen light.

"I don't think pizza is needed." I reply calmly as he steps into the kitchen. His eyes widen with surprise as he gazes at the sight in front of him. The table is set already, complete with salad and spaghetti and two empty plates.

"You made those?" Roy asks, clearly amazed.

I roll my eyes and sigh before answering, "No, I found them on the garbage can." I know I am being sarcastic here, but Roy is being incredibly stupid tonight.

I hear a chuckle and that immediately pisses me off. "What's so funny? Of course I made them, you kuso-taisa!"

I sit on the chair and put some salad on my plate. When I'm about to put the fork in my mouth, however, I feel a pair of warm hands circling my neck from behind. I see Roy leaning down to me from the corner of my eyes and the next thing I knew is that my fork has disappeared into his mouth.

"Get your own salad, you stupid!" I shove him and place some salad on his plate.

"It's delicious," Roy says, eyes twinkling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, how was it?"

"They're quite good, but they'll be perfect if there's dessert."

Damn! I totally forgot about the dessert! How can I be so stupid? I curse under my breath but suddenly I feel his lips on mine. I still can taste a hint of spaghetti sauce in his mouth. When we break the kiss later, he kisses my ear and whispers slowly, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I'll take my dessert now."

"What dessert?" I ask, dumbfounded. Hell, I see no dessert anywhere within twenty feet.

"You, of course. And I'm sure this dessert is the best."

I can feel heat rising to my cheek before he kisses me once again.

**Author Notes: **That's all for my story, hope you enjoy it! Thank you very much for reading it until the end and a review will be much appreciated.


End file.
